¿Magia o ciencia?
by Maverick Lancer
Summary: Ellos siempre se han enfrentado a algo que entiendan, a algo de lo que al menos una cosa si sepan, cuando algo diferente les haga frente, me pregunto, ¿qué pasará?, en un caso el amor por su familia y amigos lo vuelve vulnerable y manipulable, en el otro la sed de venganza lo vuelve impulsivo e impredecible. Me pregunto...¿hallaron un nuevo aliado o un nuevo enemigo?


**I. Un regalo y un...accidente ¿no?**

La pequeña celda estaba sucia hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y un poco mas, pequeños insectos la recorrían y el oxido se notaba aun en esa oscuridad no total gracias a las pálidas y casi inexistentes luces del laboratorio, estas deplorables condiciones no fueron propiciadas por el huésped, por el contrario este intentaba mantenerla habitable siempre que podía, aunque el tiempo le sobraba esta tarea no siempre era factible, pues casi siempre que lo regresaban a aquel cubículos había pasado por dolorosas inyecciones, alguna exhaustiva cirugía o bien pruebas intensivas que siempre lo dejaban anhelando un pequeño descanso que por muy triste que fuera lo único que le proporcionaba ese pequeño y casi inexistente consuelo era aquella miserable celda. Entre el óxido y la sangre seca, su pelo alguna vez color arena ahora estaba sucio manchado de negro en algunos lados, en la zonas más despobladas se notaban cicatrices de todo tipo y de todos lo orígenes, desde instrumentos quirúrgicos hasta fuertes golpizas o latigazos por mal comportamiento, hacia no mucho había adquirido pulgares, no es que le sirviera de mucho pero aquello le facilitó la tarea personal de aprender a escribir, mas o menos en la misma época adquirió cuerdas vocales de manera que también había aprendido a hablar, al final logro hacer esto en al menos quince idiomas diferentes, pero sus "dueños", siempre pensaron en que era imitación similar a la de un perico, cuando en realidad ellos mismos suprimieron el impulso de el de actuar por instinto...ya pensaba y razonaba, lo cual hacia aun mas miserable su existencia.

De pronto escucho pasos, demasiado cerca, el mismo se sorprendió ya que incluso antaño ya tenía buen oído, el estaba seguro de que tendría que haberlo escuchado varios cuartos antes. Quizá fuera el tipo de la comida, si bien esta era terrible la necesitaba, además con el tiempo se había quedado sin comparación, el sabor de la comida normal era un recuerdo ya enterrado por el tiempo.

El media alrededor de un metro en dos patas de manera que desde su celda solo podía verle a alguien las pantorrillas y en algunos casos las piernas.

El humano llego...o humana a juzgar por los tacones de cuero, el no esperaba nada quizá una burla o una patada en la entrada de su jaula pero...

Mi querido...que papel más triste te ha tocado jugar- lo curioso es que la femenina voz sonaba casi maternal, además no lo estaba insultando, eso era raro por lo cual tal vez le pondría atención, otro factor decisivo fue la inusual entrada.- en pocos días cumplirás tu segundo siglo de vida, ¿e iniciará una cuarta época de sufrimiento para ti?, no...yo se que en tu fuero interno deseas hacerles pagar a esa gente por todo lo que te ha hecho pasar y me interesa ayudarte...- ella empezó a alejarse, el no se esperaba este inusual discurso, lo siguiente que paso fue...raro la pequeña celda pareció expandirse lo suficiente para una persona, lo mas raro de esto fue que la femenina figura estaba atrás de el - ambos sabemos que no quieres morir en las manos de estos idiotas cuando tu cuerpo al fin haya tenido suficiente, mira que rara vez hablo con alguien, pero tu...has captado mi atención como pocos lo han hecho en siglos, todos saben lo que harás si quedas libre, por desgracia para ti hay una pequeña posibilidad de cambio, en ambos casos espero divertirme.- el con sus grandes ojos le dirigía miradas de confusión de tanto en tanto, sobre todo para ver su rostro ya que no se le notaban ni los rasgos esenciales.- mi grupo ha hecho esto antes con humanos de todas los estratos sociales, pero considerando que no eres un humano y ambos sabemos para que usaras lo que te voy a dar, me tomare la libertad de aumentar el número de tus "dones"- inmediatamente sintió un ponzoñoso dolor en la mano, tanto que retorció sus dedos...que tenían más pinta de garra y soltó un par que quejidos, al dirigir la vista hacia allí noto que en su piel se había formado un jeroglífico en color negro.- nuestra marca - anunció la visitante y el al volverse noto que la celda volvía a ser pequeña y aquella misteriosa dama había desaparecido, sin embargo su voz se hizo presente una ultima vez.- considéralo...un regalo- mientras su voz se apagaba, el seguía contemplando la extraña marca en el dorso de su mano.

149 años después.

Había bastante gente en ese lugar, ahora todos estaban aglomerados alrededor de un escenario donde un mocoso de unos catorce años, estaba presentado un proyecto...la verdad nada malo, entre la multitud podía notar un diverso pero reducido grupo que lo ovacionaba notablemente mas que el público en general, después de un considerable tiempo sabia prácticamente todo de este grupo en particular, de hecho específicamente hablando de los Hamada el tenia bastante que ver con que ahora los más jóvenes tuvieran que vivir con su tía, ahora no estaba harto, pero si fatigado, no estaba seguro de cuantos mas de esta familia pudiesen continuar viviendo, ahora en este grupo se encontraba su próximo objetivo, no era difícil de identificar, uno por la inconfundible gorra y dos por ser el único que recibía constantemente las soñadoras miradas de la jirafa anorexica de pelo rubio, tomando en cuanta el factor estatura la de ella resultaba intimidante, pero no era el momento de ser un manojo de nervios, de hecho se encontraba bastante tranquilo, no hacia falta mas que unos cuantos minutos para que el plan se llevará a cabo...solo esperaba que su chivo expiatorio mantuviera la posición y no se acobardara en última instancia, después de todo el trato que realizó con el fue demasiado bueno, de hecho tal vez el se llevaría la parte mas pesada, ¿llamar la atención de SHIELD y ONI al mismo tiempo lejos de la isla donde tuvo lugar el proyecto silent sparrow? era algo que preferiría no hacer, de hecho detestaba a los humanos en general, pero en serio necesitaba eliminar este individuo. La presentación del chamaco termino y la atención se disipaba...era hora de trabajar.

¿un whisky y unos puros esta noche?- preguntó uno de los guardias.

No lo dudes- le respondió el otro, ambos hacían sus rondas cerca de la puerta de acceso a la sala de máquinas, desde ahí se controlaba la luz, el gas, las tuberías de agua y de vapor, pero no tenía nada de interesante cuidar de eso, de hecho nunca hubo nada interesante y dudaban que a alguien le llamara la atención una sala repleta de paneles, tubos y botones.

¿Eh?- unos arbustos se habían agitado un poco.

Habrá sido el viento- finalizó convencido de que seria algo normal. Pero entonces oyeron algo chocar contra el pasto que levantó algo de tierra.

¡Atento!, puede que esta no sea una noche cualquiera- el guardia desenfundo su pistola y se acercó al lugar, solo para encontrar un ladrillo entre la tierra.

Mientras tanto el otro se quedó cerca de la puerta por si las dudas, pero antes de que el otro volteara sintió un pulsante dolor en su cuello y...oscuridad.

El otro al oír un gemido ahogado, se volvió pero antes de distinguir cualquier cosa un virote se clavo justo enmedio de su frente. La figura tomo la tarjeta de acceso y se aventuró en las instalaciones.

Adentro estaba lo que uno esperaría, tuberías por todas partes y paneles bajo llave, pero él quería algo mas especifico y para ello necesitaba privacidad y el cuarto de control. Se dirigió a una puerta blindada con cristal antibalas en la parte superior.

Después del siguiente mes el director va a enloquecer con el recibo de luz- menciono el técnico.

Esa es una cara que pagaría por ver- comento con entusiasmo el guardia.

Si pero...- el técnico noto que el guardia presto especial atención a la puerta, cuando el volteo hacia ella vio algo parecido al cráneo de un oso pero extremadamente pequeño y era completamente negro metálico, en los agujeros de las cuencas se hallaban dos luces naranjas una mas grande que la otra, al parecer iba ancapuchado.

¡Tu el de afuera!, ¿qué estás...?- el guardia no completo la frase, segundos antes desde afuera la figura extendió la mano hacia la puerta y a pesar de tener guantes aparentemente hechos de cuero la marca en su mano izquierda brillo notablemente, y la puerta no solo fue abierta, como si de una bomba se hubiese tratado la puerta fue despedida con violencia legendaria al grado que el cristal se quebró y se llevó una buena parte de la pared, estrellandose en el suelo. La figura no media mas del metro, además traía puesta una especie de gabardina de cuero de mangas extremadamente cortas con capucha, traía un par de guantes de cuero que le llegaban hasta el antebrazo, su antebrazo se ensanchaba hacia la mano, la cual era considerablemente grande, traía dos cinturones, llenos de compartimentos y equipamiento, uno de ellos iba del hombro a la cintura, este último en medio tenía una pistola de aspecto medieval ( para aclaraciones busque " dishonored watch pistol"). El guardia desenfundo su pistola y empezó a disparar al intruso, en cambio este de la nada ya estaba empuñando una daga aparentemente hecha de obsidiana con la cual sin dificultad aparente desvío los tiros y en menos de un segundo y antes de que el guardia pudiera seguir disparando este recibió un certero tajo al cuello.

¡Deténganlo!- ordenó el técnico pero el segundo guardia ya tenía atravesada la oscura daga. El técnico salió corriendo de la sala con el intruso pisándole los talones.

¡Guardias!,¡guardias!- el técnico llego a la siguiente sala antes que su perseguidor y cuando este entro ya había tres guardias mas esperándolo.

¡Dispárenle al bastardo!- ordenó el nerd.

¡Fuego!- el intruso les alzo la mano y la marca volvió a brillar a través del guante, y el tiempo se detuvo las balas se quedaron a mitad de camino, el se movió del lugar al que estaban dirigidas las balas, giro la mano izquierda dejando ver una ballesta bastante pequeña acoplada debajo de su antebrazo, apuntó con precisión pero con rapidez a cada cuello de los guardias, cuando disparo los virotes uno a uno igual se quedaban congelados a pocos centímetros del punto de partida, cuando considero adecuado volvió a activar la marca y las balas se estrellaron en la pared y los tres guardias cayeron al suelo cada uno con un virote clavado en el cuello.

No, espera...e-e-esto no tiene porque ser así- el intruso aun con su reducida estatura era intimidante, sobre todo por la inusual mascara, agarro por el cuello al pobre obrero y sin siquiera inmutarse enterró la daga justo en el corazón del mal afortunado.

Una vez todos muertos movió los interruptores adecuados dirigió las líneas de gas a donde necesitaba, bloqueo el sistema anti-incendio y el sistema de seguridad que llamaba inmediatamente a los bomberos. Una vez hecho estaba determinado a salir de ahí para finalizar el trabajo, pero al voltear ya había al menos una docena de guardias contemplando la masacre y ya todos le estaban apuntándo, dirijio la mano hacia el suelo y el concreto debajo de los guardias se volvió mucho mas negro de lo normal al grado de parecer obsidiana, esto distrajo demasiado a los guardias y antes de que pudieran salir del área, hizo una garra con la mano e hizo como si estuviera jalando algo del suelo, en un instante emergieron filosas estalagmitas que empalaron a todos los guardias. La figura se limitó apasar junto a la escena y antes de salir de la instalación chasqueo los dedos y las estalagmitas volvieron a formar parte del suelo ahora cubierto de sangre y al segundo chasquido volvió a adquirir la tonalidad grisácea neutral característica del concreto.

Al salir de la instalación el auditorio donde hacia poco había interesantes materializaciones de la pasión cientifica ahora estaba en llamas...tenía que apurarse, hizo un puño con su mano y el tiempo una vez mas se detuvo incluso el hipnótico baile de las llamas se había detenido, empezó a ver un circulo que se movía con su vista, lo visualizo dentro del auditorio y al deshacer el puño sintió como si se comprimiera hacia dentro y cuando la sensación desapareció ya estaba dentro del complejo, pudo visualizar la señal de su contacto en el interior de una esfera negra formada por los nano proyectos del mocoso empollón, pero no veía a su objetivo...empezó a preocuparse de pronto en la computadora integrada en el HUD de su mascara marco la posición de su objetivo justo en la entrada, ¡que martirio!, tan cerca y tan lejos de lograrlo, de pronto la señal entro, y el pudo visualizar al "joven humano", esperaba que se acercara un poco más al fuego, pero no lo hizo, con escudo sería difícil vencerlo, antes de que pensara otra cosa las tuberías principales explotaron...tal vez se había excedido un poco, el apenas sintió una leve sacudida con la explosión gracias a su armadura, un flash recorrió la figura del joven en el momento...sus escudos habían caído, volvió a cerrar la mano y volvió a hacer el mismo proceso salvo que esta vez se teletransporto a espaldas de Tadashi y sin vacilar y aprovechando su confusión clavo la daga desde atrás, atravesando los pulmones, una herida letal. El fuego no le hacia nada ni siquiera a su ropa, ¡maldicion! Podría nadar en lava por una decena de horas sin que le pasara nada, así que sin mas preocupación cargo el cuerpo y lo dejo en una parte donde el fuego ardía con más intensidad, este se a cargaría de borrar la herida y el buen profesor seria inculpado de la muerte del joven por su hermano menor en cuanto averiguara lo que aparentemente paso, el sabia que lo averiguaría, había suficientes pistas falsas, esperaba que esa hubiese sido su última movida con esa familia, que por fin les parara la curiosidad y se alejaran de temas que no les incumbían, pero si volvían a meterse en sus asuntos tendrían que pagar. Ahora observaba sin pena ni vergüenza, pero tampoco deleite al pequeño genio gritando con histeria el nombre de su hermano mayor en el exterior.


End file.
